1. Field
The disclosure is directed to ballet barres, and, more particularly, to a fabric covering tailored to fit around a ballet barre to protect the user's hands, feet, ankles and various parts of the body during ballet barre exercises.
2. General Background
A ballet barre is a handrail placed at approximately hip height, used by a dancer or ballerina, to maintain balance during practice. The dancer or ballerina sometimes holds on to the bar or barre with his or her hands, or contacts the bar or barre with one's feet, ankles, or various parts of the body during exercises and while stretching.
Conventional ballet barres are made of wood, such as poplar, oak or maple, finished or unfinished, or of metal, such as aluminum. The wood may be rough and result in splinters. The finishing may be glossy or varnished, stained, oiled, etc. Both types of barre material may cause calluses and are dirty and grungy. Such barres are usually cylindrical, varying in diameter from about 1¾ inches to 1⅞ inches, thus providing a circumference of about 5¾ inches.
There is thus a need for a cover for a ballet barre to protect the user's hands, feet, ankles, and various parts of the body while exercising or stretching. Such a cover should provide cushioning comfort to the user and protection while exercising at the ballet barre.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide a cover for a ballet barre that cushions the user's hands, feet and ankles while exercising. It is a further object of this disclosure to provide such a cover that is soft, absorbent, and machine washable.
It is still further an object of this disclosure to provide a fabric wrap or cover that goes around a ballet barre and comes in different lengths to accommodate different sized barres.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide such a cover that has quick and easy adjustable closures at each end and a center closure for the larger version.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing a cushioned cover for a conventional ballet barre that is an elongated cylinder, the cover encircling at least a portion of the barre. Optionally, a removable sweat towel may be removably attached to the cover, preferably centered over the barre so half of the towel hangs down each side thereof.